


Journal of a Scientist

by UltimateSaladBar



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: AKA Wilson gets rekt, Blood, Diary/Journal, Gore, Journaling, Science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSaladBar/pseuds/UltimateSaladBar
Summary: My name is Wilson Percival Higgsbury. This journal is my documentations and notes of this wilderness that I have become lost in. My goal? To return home and continue my conducted research immediately. However, telling by the isolation of this place, it appears it may take quite a while for me to go home.





	

My full name is Wilson Percival Higgsbury. I have come to the conclusion that I have been deceived. Fooled. Tricked. In retrospect and further contemplation, I have to admit, it is partially my fault. No, not partially, a great _deal_ of it is my fault. I should have seen the evidence from the very beginning. However, that does not simply alter my newfound opinions of the very man who brought me to this wilderness wasteland. But I digress, I am here now, and only time and effort may bring me back to my home.

My current goal is to find civilization. Telling by the fauna and common evergreen trees I've seen, it's entirely likely I'm at least in Northern America, so knowing I'm on the same continent is comforting. Knowing that I am likely miles away from home, however, is not. It was bad enough considering how far my own house was from the nearest town, and now knowing I am likely in another country entirely is... almost baffling. I'm having a hard time coming to terms with it. The machine I built... did it really?

No, I knew what I was getting into. I was the one who built it, one way or the other. Maxwell was merely the one who helped it along. Not my fault he gave me some faulty data. Once I return home I'll be sure to give him some words of my own.

 

If that radio is still there, that is. Has to be. Not as if the object can just grow legs and walk away.

...Well, perhaps it can, but that is beside the point.

The material I am currently holding in my hands to write down my research and progress through returning home is simply a pocket journal I had snagged in an effort to remain on the wooden floors of my house before I was dragged into these woods. I have to admit, I would have preferred to grab something more stable, but it is nice to have some material to record my experiences on. My only fear is I may somehow soil the papers by getting it wet. I should try to avoid doing so in the future.

I was lucky enough to find a few wild carrots and some red berries. I am not well versed in flora, and by my own clear mistake I popped a berry into my mouth without further examination to whether the plant was poisonous or not. Thankfully, even roughly an hour later, I appear to be just fine. I simply must avoid that mistake in the future, should I find any other unknown plants around. At least I know the carrots are edible.

My feet are already growing sore, and the sun is lowering as I walk, which is why my writing is perhaps a tad shaky and slightly illegible. I know I should close the journal right now and pocket it to keep aware of my surroundings, but I have a tendency to talk to myself alone when no one else is around, which is most of the time. That would not be a very bad thing, if I wasn't stranded in the wilderness. I've heard that talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity. Something I would prefer to avoid, as it is no telling how long it will be until I find civilization.

Back home the woods looked like this. Unfortunately, none of these landmarks look familiar. I don't think I'm as near home as I initially thought. I have yet to even discover any roads. I am likely deep in the wilderness. I am not built for hiking, travel. My back is starting to hurt.

I should go. I need to keep myself aware. I'll write more later, perhaps when I have some more free time.

\- **Higgsbury**

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I'll keep this story ongoing. This was mainly written out of pure boredom and the enjoyable concept of Wilson documenting his first experiences on the island only to dwindle down into insanity. The story may actually get a bit angsty later on if I happen to write more than once a month or less.  
> Story was inspired by the Scientist Starting Kit mod made by ScientificallyStarving, as the mod has "Wilson's Journal" in it. I just wanted to make that clear so no one got the wrong idea.


End file.
